


Inevitable

by boobear_meets_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #love wins, Band, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I swear, Kids, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, OT5 Friendship, Soulmates, forever :), harry styles narrates, jumping through events, larry stylinson - Freeform, life - Freeform, more on, narration, tomlinson-styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobear_meets_hazza/pseuds/boobear_meets_hazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles narrates their almost-perfect love story. He jumps through all the events they've experienced and thinks of sharing his insights on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here, so I hope you share comments/suggestions! Hope you enjoy!!  
> All the love. xx

What's the worst part of being in a relationship? Is it the beginning, where you dream of the perfect man who you barely have a chance with? Or is it the pursuing of the best yet possibly the most complicated man of your dreams?Is it the journey with them - all the struggles and hardships you have to face to keep your relationship afloat? Or is it the impossible and self-destructing end?

What defines the perfect relationship? And how do we achieve it?

The thing is, there's no such thing as a perfect relationship. Every couple experiences different problems, and it all just depends on how they choose to solve them. It's all about give and take. Selflessness, respect, and love.

"Harry, babe?" I remembered his voice once-loud as it chimed in with curiosity, footsteps emerging from upstairs. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, before running towards me. His hands were balled into fists as he playfully pounded my chest, screaming, "I'm hungry! Feed me, human!"

A chuckle erupted from my lips as the older bloke pouted. I restrained his fists for a moment, pecked his lips and stood up for the kitchen. But before I let my feet guide me, I paused and shortly squeezed his bum earning a cute, high-pitched "oi!" from him.

It was in those kind of simple, cherished moments that made everything worth it. It had given us a chance of normalcy despite the dreadful years of being held back.

As two people from a popular boyband, management wasn't really pleased with knowing that love has blossomed between the members of it. They sent random girls either as long term "girlfriends" or just for"winter past times". It's unfair, really, when all you want is to be truthful to your lovely fans, but you can't even show them who you really are.

Struggles. These are the struggles that actually clawed us apart. Times would come where I'm forced into LA when all I want is to be home. Or others where Louis is forced into a club passionately kissing a woman. It's not his fault, nor the others being mine. It's merely what comes with the "fame" that once was our perfect dream.

Of course, these complications are what strengthened our relationship. We pushed through all those years of being a puppet, and years after, we're the puppeteers of ourselves and our lives. It's the new ultimate goal. And we've achieved it.

Because of the constant hiding and masking of our true feelings, it's pretty exciting whenever I drop hints, either regarding my sexuality or my love for Lou. I love it when I go on twitter and read the trends, mostly about jokes on gay rumors and all that. I love our fans.

Although we handled the problems pretty well, one of us found it too much. Zayn left the band because of management's constant rambling of the publicity stunts with Perrie. Don't get me wrong, Perrie's a nice lady, but when management forced their outings and all that, they drifted apart. They just weren't that in to each other as much as how Modest wanted it to seem.

Zayn was part of the team, and then one day, he just wasn't. It hurt us all real bad, Louis going all rage and tears every once in a while. At first, he felt like Zayn was being weak, how he had to go through all the Eleanorcrap when Zayn couldn't be patient with Perrie. Soon, he understood. We all did.

Just two years after, Zayn returned and everyone was happy. It was our assurance that positivity would rule our year. Funny how it didn't, though. Louis had another darn girlfriend and this time, it really sucked. She would run her ugly manicured nails down his skin even behind closed doors. She would kiss him in front of me, Louis always too shocked to pull back right away.

For the first time, I thought we had no chance for a proper relationship. And I broke up with him. It was months in tour of forcing myself not to look at him during Little Things, or trying my best not to sob during Half a Heart and most of our songs. It was hard of course, especially when Strong came up when it shouldn't be, one concert night.

I took a "wee" right after, arms stretched as my hands were against the sink. Get yourself together! I remembered telling myself as I cried, right before Louis arrived with a sad look in his eyes. "You make me strong, Haz." He spoke ever so genuinely, "not Hannah, not Eleanor, not Liam, Zayn or Niall. Not the whore."

I told him to go away then, that he can't and shouldn't see me like this. But I know he won't. His eyes teared up and he embraced me with all his might. "I love you, and I can't lose you, babe. Please, please don't leave me." His voice cracked in the end and I could no longer stop crying.

I hugged him back like it's been years since we last have. "I love you too, Lou. I'm so sorry. It just hurts to see you with her and all..."

It was such a memorable night, finally able to sing my solos looking at him, and all sweet talks and kisses and laughter with each other when the night neared its finish.

Soon enough, the contract with the whore - as Louis said it - ended quicker than with Eleanor years ago. Finally, we were free again. Or at least, semi-free.

It was in year 2022 when most of our fans have grown up and our previous lives had slowly faded back to mediocrity. It was pretty much a melodramatic part of our lives. It just wasn't the same as before, like Zayn has once said.

We felt like we've lost our titles of being One Direction. People started saying "they used to be famous", which actually hurt a lot. But anyway, we tried to look at the brighter side: no more fake girlfriends, forced locations, Modest-made tweets, false set-up rumors and all that... (yes, Modest! Management still had our necks 'til the end)

We just had to let the whole thing subside before Louis and I could come out officially. The short span we first thought turned out to be two whole years. Exactly the 23rd of June 2024.

Articles about the not-so-surprising revelation flooded everywhere, but we honestly couldn't care any less. The birds have finally been sent free; chains were finally broken down. We were finally free.

Within the twelve years of hiding, we've basically proposed tons of times to each other, sometimes me to him while others him to me, randomly uttering wedding vows during our anniversary dates at other scenarios. But it was just a week after our coming out when Louis once again got down on one knee and it was, by far, my favorite.

Louis called one afternoon as I was on my way home from my mum's, when he told me he'd left his car keys inside his vehicle and I should go pick him up from the park nearby. Careless Lou, I first mumbled to myself before heading to where he was.

But when I arrived, his black BMW parked owner-less, a note stuck to one of its windshield wipers: Meet me by the bridge !!! As instructed, I walked to my favorite area of the park. The sun was setting and the sky was perfect by the time my feet reached the bridge lacking of Louis.

Only seconds after, strumming of a guitar - or two - was heard. Puzzled, I turned around, finding Ed and Niall playing each a guitar, Liam and Zayn humming with them. "What's going on?" I asked them, a smile hinting in my lips despite the confusion. I missed them, after all.

Then, they started singing "18", a song Ed made entirely for us, yet to go against management all together. My eyes were already tearing up, though I still haven't seen my Louis. And as if it was on cue, I heard him singing along in the chorus. I turned back again, Louis now standing on the other side of the bridge as he slowly neared in.

"I have loved you since we were eighteen-" his ocean-blue eyes were sparkling with intensity as his lips moved in sync. "Long before we both thought the same thing," he finally closed the distance and held my hands. I sang with him, "to be loved and to be in love."

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," I repeatedly spoke as I sprinkled him with kisses. "What's all this?" I soon asked him, curiosity eating me alive.

He merely looked me in the eyes and smiled, shaking his head and blush painting his cheeks. "I love you, Harry. I love you very much and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you," he was only whispering but every word was crystal clear. He knelt down and pulled out a small red box, opening it to reveal an elegant ring. "Haz, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Bloody hell, Lou, of course!" I muttered multiple times as if he hasn't proposed before. He slid the ring to my finger and stood up, earning the kiss he deserved while the boys threw in cheers, Liam shouting "get a room!"

Louis threw him a middle finger as we pulled away, causing Niall to laugh loudly. Some things just don't change. "Oh, wait- I thought you said you aren't romantic?" I asked him cheekily, before he rolled his eyes at me and kissed me again.

He told me he had long prepared for it, already talked about it with the boys since he wanted them to be present. We started with them, we'll have to take a step forward with them, he explained. Plus Ed, who've been supporting us as well.

So, months later we got married in a beautiful field in Leeds (good thing it's allowed since 2019), a sacred place for us both as it held a milestone of our relationship when we started.

I told him I wanted to be the "bride"-not in a wedding dress, just the last to walk down the aisle-, and yes, I know same sex marriages end up with both people walking hand-in-hand, but I didn't want that. I wanted to feel the anticipation of seeing my groom for the first time in the day, all dressed up in a dark blue velvet suit like mine.

Liam was my best man - or made of honor, I really don't know - and Zayn was Louis', Niall being our ring bearer despite his not-so-"forever young" age. Our best friends outside the band were our grooms' men, and siblings ended up as flower girls and all that.

The venue was themed beautifully with makeshift clouds and fresh flowers. The red-carpeted aisle was sprinkled with petals as Doris and her sisters lined up and walked to the front.

I stayed put with a bouquet of roses in hand, heart pounding crazy. "I'm proud of you, Harry." My mum whispered with a smile, and next thing I know, we were walking down the aisle together. "Thanks, mum." I smiled back, before finally looking at Louis.

He stood by the floral arc, hair styled into a perfect quiff. His blue eyes were shining with a crystal blue hue, mouth slightly parted open. My lips curved into a smirk, and I winked at him before watching his cheeks turn red. He rolled his eyes, before grinning like myself.

My mum and I reached the end of the aisle and I gave her a quick kiss and hug before she headed for her seat. Louis and I are finally eye-to-eye again, sapphire colliding with emerald. I took his hands in mine, and the priest started his reading.

Everything else was blurred as I stared into the love of my life. I simply remembered that I have to respond with "I do" when Louis chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. And of course, same thing happened for the vows.

"Louis William Tomlinson, my tiny Lou bear," I started off, causing Louis to roll his eyes again. "At first, I didn't know 'love at first sight' was possible, until I met you. Despite the weird situation in the restroom-sorry about that-I wanted to see you again and again afterwards. I love your smile, your nose, your eyes... I love your personality, your voice, and your humour. I love how you could easily slay (a term I got from the fans) anyone, but be over-protective to me.

"I vow to always be your rock. I swear to everything in the world, you'll get a five-star accommodation in The Styles Household, valid 'til forever, and I'd make sure you're always happy. You're never gonna be bored, love. God, Lou, you are my definition of perfection and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For the good and bad times. For better or poorer. 'Til death do us part..."

"Have you quite finished?" Louis joked seconds after I ended. I simply nodded, before he started his own. "Harry Edward Styles, my ever-giant Harold, you've always been there for me when I needed someone. You were the sunshine of my days, and I'll take this opportunity to be yours as well. You're so beautiful, Haz, that I sometimes wonder if I fell in love with a girl-" everyone laughed, "and I love you for all that. You wanted to be the princess of my kingdom, if only you knew how much I fell for you since day one. You're the best person one could ever ask for. Kind-hearted, generous, polite, loving, caring, charming, of course. You have it all. And now I have you. I'll never take advantage of that.

"I promise to always be here for you. The first you'll see in mornings, and the last in nights. I'll never ask you to cut your hair, and I'll forever adore your fashion sense. I vow, with all my heart, to cherish you and our future family. Always in my heart, Harry Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis Tomlinson."

My heart picked up even when he spoke of his tweet ages ago. It meant so much to me that I haven't notice it much when I started tearing. "You may now kiss-" And so I did.

Obviously, honeymoon came afterwards, which was a whole month for us. We spent it touring different countries we haven't seen much before. Activities that were barely done, we did. Places that were rarely visited, we went. And of course, I'll never share details of that...

A year has passed when Louis and I have properly settled down and decided to adopt a cute little baby boy-okay, he's a toddler, but you get the point. He had a beautiful mop of curls like mine, and eyes as blue as Louis'. He was living perfection, much like the love of my life. Sure, the kid didn't have any of our genes, but I see so much Louis in his eyes.

We named him Charles, who turned out to be the kid of mischief, once again from Louis. His giggles and laughter made our days, and we just came together perfectly. I wondered how anyone could've ever send a sweet and loving boy to an orphanage.

When Charles turned ten, we adopted a 4-year old girl who looked more like Niall than either of us, to be honest. With an Irish accent, she slayed us with deep words one would've never thought a kid could know. An intelligent lass, Nylie is.

In the end, we had five children, namely: Charles, Nylie, Bridget-who took my love for cooking, Kennedy-who was awesome in footy, and Joanne-who was great in arts and better at singing, and whose name we took from Lou and I's mums.

Being a parent was part of our lives. Me sending the kids to school while Louis gets ready for his occassional morning meetings with his solo singers and bands, and him picking them up while I check up on the two restaurants I've opened somewhere along our journey.

We get together during dinner for family bonding, along with various activities we could share during the weekends. It was like a routine, really, like how we've made a schedule somehow in the band during tours and writing sessions back in the day. It's always hard when a routine suddenly is disrupted.

Which is why it felt unbearable when Charles left for college and a new life, and one after one, we were back into our house of two. It felt lonely now, to be honest. But Louis had it harder.

He told me one day, that he'd want us and the lads to play football like we used to. Louis and I versus Liam, Niall and Zayn. Despite our ages, the first few minutes were extra fun. Louis basically zoomed from corner to corner, ball running before him, bum dancing under his shorts.

With a score of 3 - 5, our game ended. "The power couple wins again!" Louis spoke in his announcer voice. We cheered for ourselves jumping happily, before Zayn came and rained on our parade, "Rematch, eh?"

Prides up high, we played again. "Their needs to win could be smelt from afar,"Louis whispered and we laughed so hard that we failed to realize that Liam was already halfway across our part of the field. "Crap," uttered Louis, and we bolted towards the man with the ball.

Two minutes were left when we were both tied on 2. When Louis got the ball from Liam, he kicked it toward me then boosted towards the goal. This is our win, I told myself as I shuffled towards our title.

Louis was on the right side of the goal now, Zayn, Liam and Niall scattered for the perfect defense. "Up," Louis mouthed and so I kicked the ball towards him with an upward direction.

The ball flew high in the air, the three of them trying and failing to retrieve it. But for Louis, it was different. He squinted his blue orbs, and everything went slow. He watched how high and fast the ball was and adjusted his distance, eyes squinted and body angled with the goal.

As the ball neared even more, he jumped as high as he can, neck craning to hit the ball with his forehead. And when he did, it almost made a sound of speed as it boosted across the last length of the field. The ball hit the net just as Louis' feet reached the ground, but when I cheered to the heavens, he let out a loud cry of pain as he fell hard on the ground.

"Agh!" Louis shifted into a fetal position, hands gripping his left knee. My chest caved in and my heart pounded wildly, as the boys and I encircled the love of my life. When we found out it was worse than the usual sprain and cramps, everything went so fast and blurry.

I got Lou in my arms, bridal style, as Zayn pulled his keys and sped off to his car, Niall running behind him. Liam rushed with me, barely shouting words of comfort, and opening the door for us as we all got in Zayn's readied vehicle.

It was a hazy and teary ride with my heart beat as the only thing in my ears. I looked at blurry Louis who told me it's not that painful but in his face painted the pain all over. He tried to calm me down when I was supposed to calm him, our roles lost, the other way around.

With Zayn's interest in racing, I was glad we got to the hospital in just a few minutes. Everything else were lines of light and shapes of inconsistency, sounds of wreck and misfortune. I thought I was gonna go crazy, to be honest. But I'm glad I haven't.

"Mr. Styles?" A male doctor called and I was snapped back from my previous state of mind. He spoke doctor gibberish, but in the end I was able to gather that Louis should no longer play high energy games, specifically football.

"Golf? You want me to play golf?! Are you kidding?" Louis whined a week after when we somehow came to a talk about sports. "I'm not Niall! I don't find it exciting. Not. One. Bit."

Truth has been told, and Louis never played golf even after that.

Months passed and Louis gradually loses his Tommo enthusiasm, as he once called it. He called himself weak, and every negative comment he could think of. I would always remind him how many fans he'd save before and how protective of a friend he was and how much of a good brother and the best ever lover he has always been.

I'd sing him Little Things just so he wouldn't forget how his little things could affect me, how little movement can make me fall for him deeper. I'd serve him breakfasts in bed at times when he could barely move, and I'd always remind him how much I love him.

But it doesn't work, and he still thought he's the weakest person when he's not. He has always been there for everyone in the world, but he couldn't be there for himself. He has lost all his strength being present for others, but he's mostly absent when he needed some alone time.

I just wanted him to love himself again, to treat himself like how he should. I just wanted him to know that he's perfect and loving and caring and nothing in the world could change that.

But the thing is, the recent leaving for college of our youngest has been very raw when he'd lost another thing he love the most, his ability, a talent and skill. Everything could change drastically fast, and I could only hope it had happened to me, and not to Louis.

Every single day, it hurts me to see him feel lonely. My hugs and kisses barely work anymore, just a smile for a second, and it disappears for the next. He used to be a ball of laughter, all fun and jokes despite the age. Did Peter Pan grow up? Did Superman lose his powers?

I saw him cry one night. Charles called us, but then an emergency happened in the restaurant so I had to dial certain people and get errands done. I was just in the other room, but when I returned, he was sobbing.

"What's wrong, Lou?" I asked him, heart pounding like crazy. My hands cupped his face, fingers pushing his hair out of his eyes, and my thumbs wiping his tears.

He smiled. He genuinely smiled, shaking his head. "We raised such beautiful children," he spoke softly, before tears once again welled up in his eyes. I embraced him tightly and he added, "I know they're still here and living, but God, I miss them so much."

"I do too, babe. I do too," I responded, and we just laid there, tears and smiles all together. If we could turn back the time, I still wouldn't change a thing.

Or at least until the incident.

Louis was finally feeling better from the injury. He had long accepted that our kids would turn out successful and we're back with our usual dates especially during fridays. We'd go out to watch a movie, eat dinner, visit a museum, or even watch and listen to the orchestra.

Sure, we've changed loads since the first day we've met and aged lots more, but our chemistry never altered. I knew we were soulmates since the band was put together, but I love how time continuously proved us right.

We were chatting on our bed, one afternoon. I sat up against the headboard, legs stretched across while Louis lied on his stomach, propped up on elbows.

"Night Changes was sick, babe." He argued, and then started singing it, humming parts he's forgotten. I disagreed just for the sake of it.

"I don't know, Lou. 18 was my favorite from that album," I shrugged.

"Why? Is it because Ed wrote it? Not either of us five?" He suddenly retaliated, annoyance displayed on his face and not sarcasm nor teasing.

"No, love. Because it was written for us. Everything was about us two. Don't you remember?" My heart stung a tad as I recalled the day he proposed, singing the song in his perfect voice.

It was basically our theme song, and I could not phatom why this man would react as such.

"Sure, it was about us. Just admit that you like him!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, teary eyes showing his genuine belief in what he had just said.

"Baby, he's just my best friend. Our best friend, supposedly. Don't you believe me?"

"I was 'just a best friend' before too, wasn't I? How can I believe that kind of reasoning, huh?" He sat up this time, face painted of an emotion unknown. Ever since the start, he was an open book to me, but now he's barely readable.

"What are you saying, Louis? I love you and only you, you know that! What're you blabbering about?" I answered back, patience wearing just as thin. I've never laid my eyes on another, especially not on the person who've supported us!

It was an argument that lasted for minutes, longer than our very random two-minute teasings. It ended up with Louis crying again, and myself embracing his shaking body as I reassured him how he had my heart and nobody else. If only I knew this was the beginning of the end, then I would've made everything even just a tad better.

Since then, we'd argue about random stuff. Louis would snap in the middle of a conversation, and I wouldn't let him win right away as I find his reasons pretty petite anyway. It just got worse really, until it could no longer be better.

We were watching Killer Karaoke one night, making playful bets on who will win while we sang as well. The category was something from the 2010s, and immediately, we knew it was our generation's music, most about love and making love.

Love Me Like You Do played then, a popular sountrack of a movie that hit high in the charts. We watched the contestant's agony as he ran across the stage with random electrecutions caused by the host. We laughed and sang and harmonized, until Louis suddenly rested his hand on my thigh, sliding up and down, and digging his nails in as he hit the highest notes, "What are you waiting for?"

I looked down on him who was shrugging and smirking like a devillish, yet innocent kid. He then bit on his lip rather harshly, before licking them wet with eyelashes batting gently.

I had a sudden urge for hot friction down there, hands finding his shoulders and pinning him down under me, on the couch. "Fuckin' tease," I murmured, before latching my lips onto the sensitive skin on his neck. He gasped. "Fuckin' eager, Harold," he answered back, rolling his hips onto mine so I pressed them down together, craving for more.

I took matters into my own hands, knowing how long he'll give in if I tease as well. So, I collided my lips with his, hands roaming freely under his shirt, fingers brushing on his nubs, and nails clawing on his skin from time to time. I ripped off his shirt, and he tugged mine away, lips barely leaving one another.

Love. Heat. Lust. Passion. These are the emotions during the incident, swirling between two beings entangled, moans and winces reverberating within the walls. It made everything more confusing and feel worse, when one's expression changed from adoration to pure and utter fear.

"Stop! No, get off of me!" Louis shouted again and again, fists pounding against my chest with tears forming in his eyes. I immediately obliged, shuffling off of the couch, hands cupping his cheeks wet with tears. But he shifted away from my grasp.

"D-did I hurt you? Baby, I'm so sorry. Please- tell me what's wrong. Please," I continued to plead and apologize, eyes blurry with never-ending tears.

"Stop it! I don't even know you!" He shouted and I fell silent.

My chest was caving in too much, I could almost feel my ribcage cracking. I could barely breathe. I wanted to call out his name, but I couldn't. I wanted to do loads, but I stayed there, hugging my legs, face burried in my knees, bawling my eyes out.

"Harry? You okay? What's wrong, my love?" My angel asked after a few minutes, and I looked up at him with anticipation. His eye were blue orbs of sheer concern, and for a moment I was confused, but I could care no longer. I hugged him eagerly as I got to my knees, my face pressing to his stomach.

"Oh, God. I was so scared, Lou." I murmured against his shirt. "Thought you've forgotten about me. Couldn't take it, wouldn't take it." I muttered endlessly in a hushed yet anxious tone, head shaking vigorously.

His fingers combed through my curls, before kissing my forehead. "Me? Forget? Never." I can hear the growing smile from his voice, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

We simply sat back on the sofa while Louis asked me to explain what I thought had happened. He was such a good listener, reacting like I hoped he would. But in the end he said I've dreamt it all, because all he remembered was falling asleep on my shoulder and waking up with me crying all of a sudden. It was merely a bad dream.

Or so we thought.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the worst. There came a time where we were eating dinner quietly. All of a sudden, his eyes grew cold like before and started shouting, "who are you and why're you in my flat?"

It took me a while to convince him that I mean no harm, and when I was able to close the distance to embrace him, he collapsed in my arms. It was heart breaking to see him like that, all weak and pale, especially when he arrived in the hospital and was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease.

He spent months confined within four white walls, not because of a chance to get better, but because of a high risk of sudden violent actions. I'd sleep beside him when he's alright, but during times of aggressiveness, they'll make me leave. Of course, I'll just stare at the ceiling during such nights, wondering if things will get better, until the sun rises again so I could drive my way back to him.

After months of the almost isolation, his doctor approached me and told me how bad everything was going. He'd zone out during conversations more often, his memory and attention span drastically short. Life was gradually drained from him, until the doctor said it'd be best for him to enjoy his days more freely.

He was sent home by the hospital, and we drove home with his eyes fixed on the far horizon. A small smile plastered his face as he took in the surroundings, especially the moment we stepped in the house that for months, did not feel like home.

It was like a routine again since then; the routine I hated the most. I hated it not because I'd have to wake up and groom myself before going back and lending him a hand with everything else - trust me, I love how he's depending on me-, but because he's barely Louis. He's more than one hundred percent still the man I fell in love with, but his energy and enthusiasm has been drained away; it hurts me to see him like that.

One day, as Louis was once again stared out the window of our flat, I noticed him blink numerously, a move of his on trying to hide his tears. He couldn't get away right now, though, not when I've known him too much. "Louis?" I called, before shifting right in front of him.

His blue eyes brightened for a moment when he smiled. "Harry," he whispered, as if it took it all in him to answer, and honestly, it seems like he did. His eyes held pain and happiness all together, arms stretching out to embrace me, as if he'd seen me just now after a very long time. "Oh, Harry. I missed you." He spoke, and it broke me into pieces.

He hugged me with weak arms as I embraced him back, a fragile body against mine. I thought about the possibilities of how long since he thought he had last seen me, and I swore I wouldn't take it if I were him. I knew he's doing his best to stay strong, but it's me who has to be strong for him. "I'd never leave you, Lou." I assured him.

"I know," he answered back, before pulling away with his blue orbs piercing through mine once again. He smiled for a moment just before closing his eyes tightly, head dropping to my shoulder. "My head hurts-"

"Shh, baby, it's okay." I said softly, when deep inside panic has been cruising my veins. I slowly laid him down the couch and when I was supposed to get him water, he stopped me.

"I'm alright, babe." He smiled, trying extra hard to look at me directly. "Don't you worry about me; I have a favor, though?"

"Anything, love. Anything," I urged him to continue, heart pumping quickly as pessimistic thoughts swirled around my head. He stayed quiet but lifted his hand, finger shakily pointing to one of the most recent family reunion photos framed on the wall. Our family reunion always consists with the boys of course, the family stronger than just blood. "Y'want a reunion, love?"

He smiled effortlessly and nodded. But when I asked him when and where he wanted it to be, he had already zoned out before he then mentioned again how much he'd missed me. It's constant pain to live with the love of my life who barely remembers seconds ago, but I'm honored to have been the man that's stuck with him through the good and bad.

Knowing how much this reunion means to him, I immediately grabbed my notebook and turned my laptop on to research on possible locations and such. It would not be just a random family event; it would be an outrageous one, celebrating how we've done way more in life, than what we've expected decades ago, when each one of us five hoped to get through the X Factor.

The next thing I know, I stood admiring how the venue turned out to be. By the stage hung a banner written, Tomlinson-Styles and the rest of the One Direction guys. Flashing lights illuminated the area, tables covered nicely in white. The whole color scheme was black and white with a hint of silver, and I honestly couldn't complain how the designers decorated it.

Louis sat on his wheelchair beside me and spoke, "this is sick, Harold. Thank you; I love you." He tried getting on his feet despite my hesitants, and he hung both arms around my neck and showered me with kisses.

"I love you too," I kissed him back, hands resting on his hips. "Now, we don't want you to get tired, do we?" I said, urging him to sit down and contain his energy for now, but he simply shook his head.

"Hey, I'll be here standing by your side and entertaining our guests. No need to worry, yeah?" So we both stood there as people arrived, Niall and Melissa; Liam, Sophia and their grandchildren; Zayn, Samantha and their youngest; my siblings and friends, and Louis' siblings and friends; and everyone else.

The venue was packed with our closest friends and family, all reunited by the one Louis William Tomlinson-Styles. It was a sappy evening of course, an evening with a hidden sorrowful reason desperately hidden by joy and laughter.

It went good as always, everyone in our age barely drinking wine while the second generation got too much of the alcohol. It was kind of cute how Kennedy was brave enough to ask Zayn's daughter, young adults mingling and even flirting but with gentle respect still present.

When the adrenaline from a wonderful event soon subsided, Louis and I merely sat in the front and watched as everyone had fun and all. Niall, Zayn and Liam soon followed suit.

"For the wonderful lives we had," Zayn raised his glass of wine and we did the same.

"For the wonderful lives..."

~

It was a nightmare. I stared at my man's beautiful face as he smiled with his eyes one moment, dropping lifeless in the next.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything..." He said before it all, lying on our sides as we face each other on our bed after the magnificent night.

"No, no, don't thank me like that. We still have the rest of our lives ahead of us, yeah?" I frantically answered, hands gently cupping his cheeks.

But his eyes were only filled with tears he tried to blink away, and his lips grinned a watery smile. "I love you loads, love. Had a sick time with you." He whispered lovingly with a small smile before closing the blue eyes that never again opened in this world.

And just like that, he was gone. I wasn't even able to tell him how much I love him. I only watched astounded, unmoving. Everything was momentarily numb.

Until it sinked in.

Crying was an understatement. I sobbed. Bawled. Wailed. I lost it, as I lost him. I wasn't even able to tell him I love him too.. The pain was too unbearable that I still ask myself, up until now, how could I have lived such an agonizing torture?

He was my rock, but even rocks are crushed and they blend back with the once so serene environment. He was my deepest love, deeper than the depths of every ocean existent in the vast universe. He was my one and only, but now he's gone and nothing could ever be the same.

Until I found letters two weeks after the funeral, dedicated to each one of us in the band, plus another for the children. I read mine before sending the others out. 

_My ever dearest Harry,_

_I feel like my life's slowly slipping from my fingers. I hope you find this by the time I'm gone, otherwise it's like I'm merely writing on a journal. Ha ! Anyway, I wanted to apologize in advance because I know I'm losing it. As much as I wanted to stay for you, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. I'm feeling a tad odd recently, forgetting most things that happen within a span of an hour. Who knows, I might start to forget things in a minute soon.. Just want you to know that I love you so much, Haz. Nothing would ever change that. Thank you for the decades, for the heart and soul you've shared with me. We've been through loads in the past, and I know we could get through a lot more even so. Death is inevitable, but it's merely another tiny obstacle in our relationship after all our accomplishments together. If ever you read this sooner than I hoped, just know that I'll be waiting..._

_Always in my heart, Harry Styles._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Louis Tomlinson_

It had me in tears again. I've missed him so much, but this time I'm ready. I'm willing to wait for the rest of my life to fade away, if it meant I'd see him again on the other side. He said he'll wait for me, so I wanted him to know that I'll not waste my life because of this, but let him know that his wait is worth it all.

I wanted him to be proud of me, like he said he was decades ago. How he said he knows I'll make it far, little did he know I've made the distance because of him. He was the dagger to my rose, the rope to my anchor, the compass to my ship, arrow to my heart...

He still is now and forever will be.

So, I guess there really is no worst part in a relationship, because on those times that you both are experiencing hard times and great obstacles, it would only show how much of you are in love with each other and are willing to do everything it takes to reach the happy ending life seemed to try to take away.

So, yeah, maybe you've had failed relationships. That doesn't mean you have no chance of a better one. Maybe they just aren't the right one for you; perhaps you met at a wrong time. Nevertheless, as long as you love each other, no obstacle is too hard for you to step over.

If you think you've found your soulmate, love them, cherish them, and don't ever let them go.

And as every image of our lives flashed before my eyes, I was reminded of how grateful I have been in this life. I found my other half in the youthful years of my existence, and I could complain no longer. Everything faded into a bright light, and next thing I know, I was welcomed with his bright blue eyes and perfectly beaming smile.

"Now, that was quite a long wait for me, wasn't it?" Louis giggled.

"Oops," I shrugged.

He smiled, "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> So !!!!!  
> Did you like it? :)  
> Comments are very much welcomed !
> 
> Lots of love !!! x


End file.
